video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
4 Idiots and a Horse
'''4 Idiots and a Horse '''is the sixth episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the fifteenth episode overall. Plot Banjo welcomes the final nine contestants to their next challenge, but says he has a surprise, starting a long dramatic pause. After a few minutes, he announces that the teams are merged. Mario and Captain Falcon are surprised at how early the merge is, while Spyro is relieved to not have to carry people who don't do anything in challenges anymore. Banjo regains their attention, saying that for the first part of the challenge, he will take them to the upper reaches of High Hrothgar to teach them some shouts for a free for all battle. The contestants are taught the shouts of Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint, and Ice Form. With these learned, Banjo tells them to use the shouts to push other people off the mountain. Spyro begins by accidentally using Unrelenting Force on Ness, then Ryu Hayabusa and Superman run off of the mountain accidentally. Captain Falcon attempts to use the shouts to go up higher than everyone else, but ends up going too high and falling to certain doom. Falco and Kirby also manage to fall off of the mountain, before Banjo takes away the shouts, telling the remaining three to duke it out in a sword fight for immunity. Spyro is unsure about how effectively he could carry a sword, but Mario throws his sword at King K. Rool, impaling him. Spyro attempts to charge at Mario, managing to miss and run off of the mountain, giving Mario immunity. The fallen players are revived in time for Banjo to explain the second part, where the contestants would have to steal a horse and bring it back to him without getting caught. Kirby notes that he is extremely hungry, so he eats the first horse he finds, before remembering he needs it for immunity, spitting it back out. Captain Falcon, Mario, Ryu and Superman also get horses, but K. Rool negotiates with a guard to get a horse, so Banjo grants him rocket boosters for keeping it legal. Spyro tries to take a horse, but gets ran over by it, as well as several others, causing him to pass out. At this point, K. Rool gets his horse to Banjo, winning the second part and gaining immunity. Banjo lets all of the players with a horse try to find a secret location for the third part of the challenge. Kirby gets a hunch that it is at Tulip and Firth Street, heading there immediately. Mario and Superman both have the same idea of looking underground, while Spyro continues to get run over by more horses. Captain Falcon rides into a cave, and Ryu heads all the way to Dawnguard's Castle. Kirby realises that his hunch was wrong, and Superman's exploration somehow leads him all the way to Russia. After K. Rool announces reaching The Himalayas, Spyro gets kicked by a horse into their pen, and Banjo congratulates him on finding the location, giving him immunity. Spyro celebrates briefly, before passing out due to multiple blows to the head. The final round begins with Banjo telling the contestants to take their horses and ride to Mako, where the next episode will take place. Spyro remains passed out, and Superman complains about how tired he is. Captain Falcon and Kirby ride in random directions to find Mako, while Mario negotiates to share prize money with his horse if it can take him there. King K. Rool tries flying his horse, which Banjo deems illegal, deleting his horse. He makes it to Mako, but is denied victory as he doesn't have a horse. Kirby finds a cowboy hat and gets his horse to run full speed. Ryu Hayabusa makes it to Mako, as well as Captain Falcon and Mario, but they find that Kirby beat them all to it, granting him the last immunity of the challenge. Banjo tells the contestants to vote between the remaining five who are not immune. King K. Rool, Kirby, Mario and Spyro are safe because of their immunity, as well as Falco, Ryu and Superman, who all got no votes. Banjo says that someone voted for Spyro despite his immunity, disregarding it. He tells Captain Falcon that someone has a grudge against him for some reason, while Ness was described as 'an inactive loser'. The final spot of safety is given to Captain Falcon. Spyro shows guilt watching Ness leave, as he voted for him despite their friendship. He then wonders who is targeting him. In the meantime, Superman smiles evilly, admitting in a confessional that he is the one who is against Captain Falcon. Category:Season 2 Episodes